Camp
Camp: A place settled by a group of cats. A camp is a place to raise a clan into something great. It is a place for cats to live, sleep, eat and make home. Cats will bring home prey, treat or have injuries treated, and make reports about the happenings of the day. There are many cats who stay in camps, such as queens, kits, and elders. Each Clan has a camp, and it isn't only confined to the Clans, but to rogues and other groups of cats as well. Camps are best suited for their clans, an example of which being: ThunderClan and their brambles and thick forest. A camp must have this criteria in order to be a camp.: Is difficult to attack, and easy to defend. Is at a safe distance from Twolegs, Twoleg facilities, and other dangers. Is large enough to accommodate all Clan cats. Has a source of water in the camp or nearby. Has places for a warrior den, apprentice den, nursery, medicine cat den, elders den, and leader's den. A camp also must have a fresh-kill pile and a vantage point, or a place where the leader announces stuff in the main clearing, which is a mostly open space where cats may gather and/or share tongues. Dens Dens: A thicket/cave or something along those lines used as a place for cats to live and sleep. Dens include: Nursery- The den shared between the queens and kits, usually the safest and most protected Apprentice's Den- The den shared between the apprentices. Warrior's Den- The den shared between the warriors, senior warriors and deputy. Senior warriors usually sleep towards the center, where it is warmer, while younger cats sleep near the edge, where it is colder. Elder's Den- The den shared between the elders, usually the second most protected. Medicine Cat's Den- The den that belongs to the medicine cat and their apprentice, who store their herbs and other supplies here as well. Cats with severe injuries and illness also rest here until they recover and are able to return to their own dens. Leader's Den- The den where the Clan leader lives, usually the nicest den. They usually spend most of the day here in seclusion and undisturbed; however, they can be visited by other cats, or choose to spend the night with their mate Outer Facilities Outer facilities include: Dirtplace- ''' A location where the cats make dirt, and dump inedible food (bones, feathers, crowfood). '''Burial place - A location where dead Clanmates are buried. Life in the Camp At dawn, the deputy appoints the daily patrols. Border patrols leave at dawn and sunset. Several hunting patrols leave daily. Some Clans prefer to hunt at night; the others generally hunt during daytime. Some warriors always remain in the camp to guard it in case of an attack. Mentors train their apprentices at a designated place, or take them on patrols. Apprentices do chores such as: tidying up dens, change used bedding, and tending to queens and elders. The elders usually tell them stories while they give them moss balls soaked in water, fresh kill, or get rid of their ticks and fleas. New medicine cat apprentices learn the different herbs while more experienced medicine cat apprentices help with minor sicknesses, kitting, and injuries. The medicine cat treats and tends to injured or ill cats, trains their apprentice if they have one, and leaves to gather herbs when supplies are running low. The leader oversees what happens in the Clan, consults with warriors, and calls a meeting if needed. Cats who stay in the camp usually rest, sunbathe in the clearing, eat prey or share tongues. Cats are most active during the morning and late afternoon; they often rest during the night and at noon. At night, one or more warriors stay awake to guard the camp while the others sleep. Known Camps BloodClan: ''' The (1st) forest territory (after the lake)- The camp was surrounded by thick gorse bushes and layers of aspen trees and oak trees near a large Twolegplace and a river. The camp is south of the Tribe of Rushing Water's mountains and north of the Tribe of Rising Moon's mountains. The camp is located in the heart of the territory. The elder's den is made up of thick gorse bushes as well s the warrior's den. The nursery is covered by gorse bushes and is in the hollowed out underside of a large oak. The apprentice's den is in between two boulders on the edge of the camp. The leader's den is in a hollowed inside of another oak on the edge of the camp. The medicine cat's den is next to a small rose bush near the leader's den. The (2nd) forest territory- The camp is surrounded by a forest of oaks and very few aspen trees as well as a small amount of pine trees. In the center of the camp is a large boulder that stands roughly two fox-lengths high. The camp has bramble and gorse bushes surrounding the actual camp. Located closer to the edge of the territory, closest to the gathering place, the camp is well protected from dangers. Berry bushes are also a part of the camp, where the elders and apprentices sleep. The warrior's den is next to the nursery, which are both surrounded by brambles and weaved together with thick, new branches off of the birch trees. The medicine cats sleep in a cave not far from the camp, and they store herbs under the roots of an oak tree not too far off. The (3rd) forest territory- The camp is surrounded by large birch trees. Rocks make up the leader's den. The medicine cat den is a tunnel, like just about the rest of the camp. The warrior's den is made out of a small bramble patch and large gorse bushes, right next to a group of ferns the apprentices use as a makeshift den. The elder's den and nursery are made up of small boulders that make a perfect makeshift den. '''RiverClan The (1st) forest territory (after the lake)- The camp is surrounded by thick, beautiful forest made up of evergreen pines and birch trees. The leader's den is hidden behind a bunch of reeds. The warrior's den is next to the river, protected by a fallen birch tree while the apprentice's den is made up of a hollowed evergreen log. The elder's den is made up of the roots of an old spruce tree. The nursery is made up of thick, woven branches off of the evergreens and old spruce tree. The (2nd) forest territory- The camp is surrounded by littered bark off of fallen trees. The camp itself is made out of birch logs and sticks that have fallen and have either been dragged into the river or rolled into the winding currents. The camp is protective against the wind and river, and the dens are made into little spaces in made out of the scraps of wood they find. This camp is very protected and hard to find, as beaver dams are common in this forest. The (3rd) forest territory- The camp is coated in thick layers of aspen and oak trees. The camp is made up of mostly reeds and dried out sticks woven together to make dens. The leader sleeps in a large reed bed with thick branches from the oak trees building the walls. The medicine cats store their herbs in the roots of the oak trees near the river. ShadowClan The (1st) forest territory (after the lake)- The camp is located near the base of the Tribe of Setting Sun's mountains. The forest is made up of thick pine and spruce trees growing close together. The (2nd) forest territory- The (3rd) forest territory- ShatteredClan The (1st) forest territory (after the lake)- The (2nd) forest territory- The (3rd) forest territory- StormClan The (1st) forest territory (after the lake)- The (2nd) forest territory- The (3rd) forest territory- SkyClan The (1st) forest territory (after the lake)- The (2nd) forest territory- The (3rd) forest territory- ThunderClan The (1st) forest territory (after the lake)- The (2nd) forest territory- The (3rd) forest territory- WindClan The (1st) forest territory (after the lake)- The camp is mostly surrounded by open moor with few pines dotting the territory. The (2nd) forest territory- The (3rd) forest territory- Category:Locations